1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a dual LCD which displays images on both surfaces thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Being slim, lightweight, and low in power consumption, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are extensively used in the industries of monitors, notebooks, mobile phones, and the like. LCDs have also been used as digital information displays (DIDs). DIDs are devices that display advertisements and information in public places, such as airports, subway stations, large shopping malls , and movie theaters. Unlike conventional electronic display boards and billboards with limited resolution and color representation, DIDs can display various types of information including digital moving images.
Dual LCDs that may display the same image or different images on both surfaces thereof, for example, front and back surfaces, may be used for DIDs.
For a DID to achieve its intended effects, it is important to uniformly deliver light to the entire surface of an LCD panel included in the DID.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dual LCD for DIDs that may uniformly deliver light to the entire surface of an LCD panel and thus eliminate the luminance imbalance between regions of the dual LCD.